


О важности этикета

by Zerosh



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosh/pseuds/Zerosh
Summary: Артур понятия не имеет о хороших манерах, и ничуть не удивительно, что Вортигерна это раздражает.





	1. Chapter 1

Стоило ли удивляться тому, что парень, выросший на окраинах Лондиниума в компании хулиганья и шлюх, лишен понятия этикета и вежливости от слова совсем? Ну, об этом, по крайней мере, стоило догадываться. Привыкший доказывать что-либо крепостью своего удара и остротой дерзкого словца Артур не походил на члена королевской семьи даже будучи переодетым в дорогую одежду – и то казавшуюся ему не слишком удобной.  
  
Он закидывал ноги на стол, не помышлял о высоком слоге в своей речи, не старался выглядеть величественным на троне и приличным во время еды. Будто на престол усадили не наследного принца, а раздолбая с улиц, ковыряющегося в носу.  
  
И знаете что? Вортигерна это раздражало до скрежета зубов и до ногтей, впивающихся в кожу при сжатии рук в кулаки. Бесило настолько, что вся внешняя сдержанность трещала по швам и только чудом не разлеталась в стороны, позволив выпустить весь набор самых красноречивых фраз.  
  
О, и если бы на подобных выходках вся невоспитанность Артура заканчивалась – его дядя не так часто дышал бы, словно разъяренный буйвол, хотя и старался себя в руках держать.  
  
Но когда невежественный племянник в очередной раз толкнул его на постель, тяжело нависнув сверху и уже собравшись распустить наглые руки, при том даже не удосужившись спросить о желаниях любовника, терпение у Вортигерна лопнуло окончательно, а к горлу нынешнего короля прижался острый кинжал. На какой-то миг у мужчины промелькнуло желание резко дернуть рукой в сторону, но он спешно эту мысль отбросил – поздно, не теперь.  
  
\- Стоять, - недовольно произнес бывший король, не отнимая руки с оружием.  
  
\- Та-ак, - чуть сглотнув и напрягшись самую малость от неожиданного хода, протянул Артур, - а с каких это пор у условно освобожденного злодея при себе ножичек имеется?  
  
\- Неважно, главное, что пригодился, - нахмурился Вортигерн. – Руки убрал и поднялся, прирезать тебя – мера лишь крайняя. Пока что.  
  
Не имеющий при себе в ночное время в собственных покоях ни Экскалибура, ни даже несчастного стилета Артур все же выкрутился - ловко ухватил дядюшкину руку за запястье и, крепко сжав, – до боли, кажется, - отвел оружие от своего горла.  
  
\- Выкладывай так, - серьезно начал молодой Пендрагон, второй рукой забрав у мужчины кинжал и отбросив его в сторону. За неприятным звуком удара стали о камень последовал не менее приятный вопрос парня, легко вернувшего себе главенствующее положение: - Какого хрена ты пытаешься меня прикончить? В темнице, полагаю, тебе жилось лучше?  
  
\- Не желаю я тебя убивать, - выдохнул Вортигерн, смотря на юношу в упор. – Твое поведение меня просто вымораживает. Ведешь себя хуже свиньи.  
  
\- В каком это смысле? – удивление в глазах Артура было более чем оправданно – для него его отсутствующие манеры были полнейшей нормой.  
  
\- В прямом, черт возьми, ты ужасно груб и невоспитан, _племянничек_ , - фыркнул мужчина, делая акцент на последнем слове и свободной рукой упираясь в грудь короля в попытке его оттолкнуть. – И меня это не устраивает.  
  
\- Какой есть, - пожал плечами Артур, отпуская дядюшкину руку и вновь склоняясь к его шее, но на этот раз получил кулаком по голове. – Совсем охренел? – он с недоуменным возмущение уставился на любовника.  
\- «Какой есть» не прокатит. Ты король, а не скандинавский конунг. Вот и веди себя, как подобает королю, научись хотя бы банальному этикету и, черт возьми, я тебе не шлюха, чтобы ты швырял меня на постель как безвольную вещь, не спросив моего желания! Я ясно выразился? – зло смотрящий дядя выглядел максимально серьезным и не терпящим возражений.  
  
\- Кхм, - парень прокашлялся и, осторожно поведя рукой по бедру Вортигерна вверх, спросил: - А ты не хочешь?  
  
Получив шлепок по ладони, Артур понял, что ответ «нет» и банальным вопросом проблему не уладить.  
  
\- Что ж, ладно, - выдохнул юноша, отстраняясь и разводя руки в стороны, - и что же ты хочешь от меня, _дядюшка_?  
  
\- Чтобы ты вел себя как король, а не как паршивая свинья, - Вортигерн поднялся и спешным шагом направился к выходу из покоев племянника. – Познакомься со значением слов «хорошие манеры», обучись проклятому этикету и начни хотя бы пытаться учитывать мои желания – но учти, что это самый минимум. А пока всего не сделаешь – даже не приближайся, - с этими словами он просто закрыл за собой дверь, оставив Артура с легким выражением шока на лице.


	2. Chapter 2

Несмотря на то, что претензия Вортигерна казалась парню странной – ведь ой какой ужас, король закинул ноги на стол! – серьезной от того она быть не переставала, как и дядина весьма категоричная позиция, которая Артура совершенно не устраивала. И поразмыслив минуту-другую, молодой Пендрагон решил, что, в общем-то, задача перед ним стоит вовсе не титаническая, и справится он с ней в два счета. Хорошо быть оптимистом, пока дело до дела не дойдет.   
  
Правила для себя парень определил весьма и весьма простые: так уж и быть, ногам на столе не место; есть все же стоит столовыми приборами, а не руками – даже если так не удобно; сбавить частоту излишне ярких выражений в своей речи и, в общем-то, не обращаться с дядюшкой столь бестактно, как вышло вчера (и во многие разы до этого). Честно, Артур искренне полагал, что в том весь секрет успеха, но недовольный взгляд Вортигерна за завтраком весьма быстро разрушил замаячившую на горизонте надежду.   
  
Как выяснилось позже – чавкать тоже неприлично, как и ковыряться в еде. С обреченным вздохом король принял к сведению и это, а после выслушал несколько замечаний насчет своего внешнего вида – и спешно заправил вылезшую рубаху в штаны и с большущим нежеланием застегнул камзол.   
  
А вот про сквернословие позабыл совсем – затянул спор с Биллом до самых смачных выражений, словил неодобрение Вортигерна и провел ночь в одиночестве, поскольку дверь своих покоев дядя даже открывать отказался.  
  
Но мир перевернется, если Артур Пендрагон решит сдаться после первой неудачи. Хотя, мир ждет то же самое, если у него выйдет перевоплотиться в культурного и воспитанного человека. Но если уж дядюшка поставил такое условие, то, значит, у парня все-таки есть шанс. Не станет же Вортигерн нарочито загонять короля в тупик, дабы избавиться от вполне себе приятной роли любовника? Впрочем, он достаточно хорошо узнал своего племянника, чтобы понять, что этот упрямец пойдет до конца.   
  
И Артур, в общем-то, пошел.   
  
Он с ярко выраженным усердием старался быть максимально приличным, хотя, чего скрывать, когда дядя явно не мог его увидеть – снова закидывал ноги на стол, расстегивал трижды клятый камзол и тихо сквернословил себе под нос в адрес Вортигерна. Но едва бывший король маячил на горизонте – парень перевоплощался в приличнейшее создание, разве что иногда с крохой мяса в усах или чертовой вылезшей рубахой. Ругался Артур тише, но совсем сие дело не оставил, хотя и понимал, что все прекрасно слышно.   
  
Титаническим усилием воли парень заставлял себя не горбиться и насколько только мог вежливо общаться с гостями Камелота, но в своих покоях душу отводил славно, превращаясь в себя прежнего. Все-таки играть роль приличного мальчика для него оказалось задачей не из легких. Но ловить одобрительный, а в последние дни и насмешливые взгляды дядюшки, когда Артур и вовсе с трудом пытался перевоплотиться в отцовскую копию и даже сделать умное и серьезное лицо – было куда лучше, чем вечный скрежет зубов от тяжко преодолимой злости.   
  
И какого же было счастье, когда выходящего из тронного зала парня – уже сгорбившегося, с выражением вселенской муки на лице, но при столкновении с Вортигерном моментально выпрямившегося и состроившего умную моську – остановила дядюшкина рука.  
  
Мужчина не смог сдержать смешка от этой стойки.  
  
\- Расслабься, мне тебя уже жалко, - с тенью той же улыбки сообщил Вортигерн с удовлетворением наблюдая, как парень удивленно, но все же возвращается в состояние откровенно уставшего быть не собой человека.   
  
\- Разве я недостаточно похож на «истинного» короля? – поинтересовался Артур, глядя на мужчину. – Может, мне еще в меха вырядиться?  
  
\- Не паясничай, я оценил твои старания, - с этими словами бывший король двинулся по коридору, жестом позвав юношу за собой. И как бы Артуру ни хотелось поправить дядюшку, заменив «старания» на «страдания» - он промолчал и с откровенно-облегченным выдохом последовал за мужчиной.  
  
Говорить о том, что Пендрагон удивился, оказавшись опрокинутым на кровать Вортигерном – излишне, пожалуй. Но возражать не подумал даже словом, тем более, когда мужчина с молчаливым, но всецело отраженным на лице удовольствием, забравшись на парня сверху, принялся расстегивать пуговицы на его одежде. При попытке помочь – поспешить – Артур получил по рукам. А потому, опустив ладони на чужую талию, не без усмешки поинтересовался:  
  
\- Позволишь, дядюшка?  
  
\- Будь добр – заткнись, - отозвался Вортигерн, склоняясь к шее любовника и кусая, вынуждая парня болезненно зажмуриться и прошипеть что-то весьма сквернословное. Уж в чем в чем, а в умении раздраконить этому человеку равных не было, особенно в постели – Артур в этом не раз убеждался уже, и сегодняшний вечер – ничуть не исключение.  
  
Парень невольно – блаженно – выдохнул, когда забрался ладонями мужчине под одежду, прикоснулся вновь к горячему телу, по которому так скучал все эти чертовы дни, когда строил из себя верх приличия, идеального короля. И вот уж сейчас им быть вовсе не собирался – прошелся ладонями по коже, задирая рубаху, стягивая ее, поднялся, позволяя раздеть и себя.  
  
Он скучал по нему до бешеного пульса, до закипающей в жилах крови, а поцелуи обращались в жесткие попытки больно кусать, пока руки стягивали неудобные узкие штаны, натянувшиеся вдобавок из-за согнутых в коленях ног любовника.   
  
Артур был готов, коли честно, растерзать мужчину на месте – за все. За то, что тот был столь желанным и сносящим крышу, за то, что не позволял прикасаться к себе столь долго, за то, что обрек на муки роли «хорошего короля». За все, черт возьми, и кусал парень больно – в губы, в шею, в ключицу, в плечо – не жалея, вынуждая Вортигерна шипеть и даже рычать от болезненных ощущений. Но тот был бы последним лжецом, коли бы сказал, что ему это не нравится. Что ему не нравится этот дикарь, оставляющий на местах укусов синяки и даже ранки. Вортигерн солгал бы грязно, если бы сказал, что хочет видеть в постели – доброго королька, учтивого и ласкового. Хотя, всему свой час. Мужчину бесила бестактность, а не грубость или дикость.   
  
От оставшейся одежды отделались быстро, спешно. Оседлавший бедра короля и ритмично двигавшийся Вортигерн, чьи ягодицы Артур весьма не слабо сжал, и сам до искусанных губ и неподавленных стонов изголодался по этой близости, по состоянию поломанной игрушки в конце, когда сил не оставалось уже ни на что. Опираясь руками на грудь любовника, мужчина царапался, и судя по глазам, смотрящим в упор без стыда и смущения – делал это намеренно, с тенью усмешки, удовольствия, что залегла в уголках чуть разомкнутых уст.  
  
Он давно оставил любое стеснение, с Артуром не хотелось быть даже близким к состоянию слабости, с ним всегда – борьба за власть, за первенство, и коль не в делах царственных, то уж как минимум в любовных.   
  
Запрокидывая голову, выстанывая имя племянника, Вортигерн не просил – приказывал ему быть грубее, быстрее, глубже вонзал в кожу ногти, царапал до крови, чувствуя усиливающиеся толчки в собственное тело, слыша на краю замутнённого, но все еще рабочего сознания собственный голос, стон и крик, с которыми вразнобой шел не менее громкий почти что рык Артура; он чувствовал руку, ласкающую член, доводящую до оргазма, а позже – падал на грудь любовника той самой сломанной игрушкой, позволяя крепким рукам себя обнять, позволяя вместе с собой повернуться на бок. И не нужно даже дурацкого одеяла – здесь и так слишком душно и жарко. А чертов Артур отстранится и вопреки тысяче просьб откроет окно нараспашку, как и всегда, ведь приоткрыть немножко – это же мало, это же так сложно. Но злиться на него сейчас – еще более бессмысленное дело, чем пытаться перевоплотить в культурного человека. Дикий зверь не станет милым кроликом, но попытаться, право, стоило.


End file.
